


Twice for Yes

by Butterfly



Series: Diamondback [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Dief head northwest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice for Yes

This was the place.

She'd actually done a good job of escaping. Get off a train half-way to New Orleans, take another one over to Seattle, and then, she'd taken a plane, which is where Dief had lost her.

If it weren't for the wolf, they'd have never traced her to Seattle in the first place. Frankly, Ray was amazed at Dief's skills, which he'd seen a sample of as point man. He'd have said that there was no way a white wolf _could_ hide on a moving train. He'd have to keep Fraser in smelling distance. Of course, since Fraser had been taken by force, he'd have left any clue he could.

If it hadn't been for Dief, they'd have been lost even if they'd gotten as far as Seattle, because no one in the entire place seemed to remember a dark-haired woman escorting a beautiful but very quiet man (a description they'd wrested from a ticket seller in Memphis).

And thank Mary and little green men, because Dief had been able to point out which gate they'd gone to. Ray didn't know if Dief'd snuck in, if he'd seen them leave, or if he could fucking still smell them after two months, and he really couldn't give a fuck. Once they'd had the gate, they'd had her.

Because the only flight that she could have taken from that gate on that day after taking that train would have been to lovely Wrangell, Alaska. Direct jet service daily.

And that had finally taken the two of them here. This was definitely where she'd gotten off, and Dief was seriously sniffing and obviously finding something. And that had to mean that she was still here. No way he'd go that crazy over a dead trail.

So, Ray'd told Dief to find her, check her out, but be careful about it, while he phoned for back-up. He did not want to go up against this bitch without more back-up than the wolf, wonderful as Dief was, because Fraser was a non-riskable thing here.

And then his cell phone had refused to work. Wouldn't even turn on, which was always a complete pain in the ass.

Luckily, the closest store had responded well to a polite request for a phone. Well, they did after he _very_ politely flashed his badge and threatened them with obstruction of justice. After he'd made the call, he made sure to thank the employee most kindly.

On his way out, he'd held the door for a pretty woman with short, brown curls, one of those chicks who always looked like someone you knew, who said, "Thank you," in one of the sweetest voices he'd ever heard. Then she'd looked at him and stiffened up, and Ray'd found himself wondering if it was that noticeable that he hadn't slept the last three days.

But she'd just given him a look-over and smiled, so he'd tipped an imaginary hat to her and gone on his way.

Ten minutes later, he realized why she looked familiar.

He took a deep breath, pulled out a picture, and did some comparing. Then he turned and ran back towards the store, almost tripping when he burst in through the doors.

Victoria Metcalf was already gone.


End file.
